


They're Having the Motorcycle Fight Again

by spuffyduds



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm tagging my X-Men fic as Movieverse because that is the casting I see in my head, but honestly I have read/watched so many X-men continuities that they all blend together in my brain into one vast Jungian Uber-X.  So, if you're one of those impressive people who CAN keep straight which canon is which, my fic may hurt your soul.</p>
    </blockquote>





	They're Having the Motorcycle Fight Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tagging my X-Men fic as Movieverse because that is the casting I see in my head, but honestly I have read/watched so many X-men continuities that they all blend together in my brain into one vast Jungian Uber-X. So, if you're one of those impressive people who CAN keep straight which canon is which, my fic may hurt your soul.

They're having the motorcycle fight _again_, and Logan's barely even listening to himself anymore. Free spirit, baby, gotta have wheels, yadda yadda yadda, wind beneath my claws. And all the time he's thinking: Okay, Scott HAS a motorcycle. And yeah, he doesn't ride it as much as _I_ do, but he DOES ride it. Hot sun and engine oil and bugs splatting into him, so why does he always, always smell like soap? Not some perfumey shit, nothing...complexiony. Just...soap. And why am I _thinking_ about Scott and soap? Jesus.

*************************************

They're having the motorcycle fight _again_. And Scott's barely listening to Logan anymore, he's heard the Poet of the Road speech so many times. And Logan thinks he's James Dean or something but really what he has is a basic disregard for the _principle_ of private property, at least if it's somebody _else's_ private property. So Scott waits for the wrap-up of the speech and then says, calmly, "I accept that you feel you need a motorcycle. But what do you think gives you the right to strap your hands across _my_ engines?"

And then thinks, I did _not_ just say that. Jesus.


End file.
